


Rate a Kiss

by Zacksy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Needs Money, Iwaizumi is new in town, M/M, Oikawa basically just does a dare, Video, YouTube, it is inspired by a, lineup by cut, pls check it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: After he was told he could take off his blindfold, Oikawa carefully pulled it over his hair and looked at the row of people in front of him.They were all pretty handsome, Oikawa had to admit. Four female and two male people grinned at him. This whole situation was way too hilarious, and Oikawa just burst into a laugh in which the others joined. Oikawa held his stomach and wiped away a tear."Well", he cleared his throat, "thank you for letting me kiss you all." he grinned at them."Okay", a person behind the camera said, "can the person with the highest score please raise their hand?"





	Rate a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoody/gifts).



> Oh, well! This is a present to my dear [redhoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoody/pseuds/redhoody)! And I had so much fun with it and liked it pretty much that I don't want to withhold it from you guys! :D
> 
> I hope you have fun!
> 
> I am currently working on a multiple DaiSuga fic, so if you want to have more updates follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pointyhatwitch) or maybe you can buy a coffe/cocoa on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A5633O0M)! Thank you <3

He didn't know how things had led up to this. Oikawa was standing in a white room, a camera to his face and people directing him were to go and what he had to do.

For starters, it probably was all Matsukawa and Hanamaki's idea to play this stupid game which of his girlfriends he had until now was the best kisser. It was hard to compare them since he didn't kiss some of them for quite some time.

Then, of course, Matsukawa had to look up various ways to decide from memory or something and found this social experiment website. It said that for some money people kiss six other people while being blindfolded and had to rate them from 1 to 10. And, of course, Oikawa agreed to participate in such an event. And here he was.

When Oikawa was explained the rules, like touching, tongue and groping is allowed as long as both participants give their consent, ss soon as the gong ringed they have to separate and no talk between them was allowed.

There will be two rounds. After the first one, they mix up their order and he rates them again and the person with the highest score is allowed a date with him. Not until someone asked him if he ever kissed a male person, Oikawa even considered that there will be other genders than female. He swallowed. He didn't, and he didn't know if he even wanted to but that was something he would never admit.

"I didn't but, y'know, it's never too late to learn something new about themselves." he winked to the camera which was already rolling. He never regretted anything more than this moment in life.

After someone handed him a blindfold and he adjusted it, Oikawa heard footsteps approaching and put on his winning smile, more to fool himself but they didn't have to know. It was awkwardly silent until a voice announced that they could start.

Oikawa didn't know what to expect and at first it wasn't so bad, and he relaxed into the kiss but then it was getting a little too wild, so he was relieved when he heard a sound chiming.

"Well, for a first kiss it was little too much... Maybe a 5." Oikawa said with a little restraint, he would have given them a 3 at best but they were just getting started. People were chuckling and it was the next one's turn.

The next two people were all quite okayish, Oikawa enjoyed kissing them, touching them a little, all with the thrill of being blindfolded.

Then it was number four's turn and since Oikawa already kissed some of them he didn't have any expectation, but when they started kissing, Oikawa just melded. Oikawa grabbed on to number four's shirt and knew immediately that they were a guy. He touched their well toned arms and when his hands rested on their waist he confirmed the muscle underneath. But their body weren't nearly as good as their kissing. They kissed slow and passionate, their tongue came out just once to tease him and Oikawa was tempted to just go for it when the gong chimed again. He already hated that sound.

"Well..." Oikawa cleared his throat, still abashed. "I... I don't know they, he?, was quite good. I- I would give them a solid 9. So, they can improve for the next time." He grinned and earned another chuckle from the people in the room.

The last two participants weren't bad either but compared to number four they just didn't make the cut.

Oikawa then had a glass of water while the participants changed their order and all, Oikawa could think of was number four. The first participant he had to kiss was the same number one as before and Oikawa noticed he didn't learn anything and it were dreadful 15 seconds he had to kiss them.

But just the next one was number four, actually number two now but Oikawa got attached to number four. Maybe it was the bad kiss just before this one, but number four's kiss was even better than before. Oikawa had to suppress a sigh when their bodies leaned against each other and two strong arms were wrapped around him.

This time, 15 seconds weren't even nearly enough. These soft lips left his way too early so Oikawa already longed for them again. Number four cleared his throat and brought Oikawa back to earth.

"Uhm, yeah, uh, sorry." Oikawa stumble over his own words. "Well, uhm, you heeded my words and, uhm, improved." If that was even possible. "Yeah, a solid 10, I guess."

Some people cheered and whistled, making Oikawa almost blush. The next four people paled in contrast to number four.

Oikawa even downgraded some of them a little. Secretly, Oikawa just wanted it to end, so he could have a good look on this amazing kisser. After he was told he could take off his blindfold, Oikawa carefully pulled it over his hair and looked at the row of people in front of him.

They were all pretty handsome, Oikawa had to admit. Four female and two male people grinned at him. This whole situation was way too hilarious, and Oikawa just burst into a laugh in which the others joined. Oikawa held his stomach and wiped away a tear.

"Well", he cleared his throat, "thank you for letting me kiss you all." he grinned at them.

"Okay", a person behind the camera said, "can the person with the highest score please raise their hand?"

Actually, Oikawa already made out number four but until it wasn't confirmed he had his suspicion. So, when the tall and tanned one lifted his hand, he exhaled in relieve. But at the same time, Oikawa was shocked by himself. He never knew, a guy could kiss so good and make him feel all these itchy feelings inside. Now, he was sure his cheeks reddened a little bit.

The next few minutes were more than awkward. The other five people excused themselves and they wished each other goodbye while Oikawa and number four waved at them. The crew told them they were free to go, and they could exit through the back door and could do whatever they want.

They bowed in gratitude to them and left the white room. When they stood on the sidewalk of some back street, Oikawa pocketed his hands and swung back and forth on his feet. His usual bashful self suddenly was nowhere to be found.

“So, uhm”, Oikawa peeked through his bangs to get another look on number four. “Nice to meet you, I guess.”

Number four, probably feeling as awkward as him, nodded. “Yeah, likewise. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Oikawa stopped. Number four had a name. And what a name! His breast filled with warmth and he smiled at Iwaizumi.

“Well then, Iwaizumi…” he interrupted himself and looked at Iwaizumi frowning. “What a mouthful. Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan.” His usual bashful self was back again. “My name is Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi’s face derailed for a second, after he heard his apparently new nickname.

“What in the… Iwaizumi isn’t such a hard name. Are you stupid or something?”

Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi. “Ah, c’mon, don’t be such worrywart. We’re friends now, I can give you a nickname!”

With his hands on his hips, Iwaizumi perched up both eyebrows. “I don’t remember agreeing to be your friend.”

“Maybe”, Oikawa leaned forward, grinning mischievous at Iwaizumi, “you were so occupied by kissing me that you didn’t notice our bond of friendship already forming.”

With a blank expression, Iwaizumi kept staring at Oikawa. What in th- who in the world did he just meet?

“Okay, listen, it was all fun a stuff, but I think I gotta go.” Iwaizumi already turned around, when Oikawa grabbed his arm.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! You don’t have to be so mean!”

“Who is mean?”

Oikawa pouted. “You know what I mean.” He put his hands together for an apology and closed his eyes. “Pleeease. I… You actually won a date with me, you know? It’s on me?” Oikawa peeped through one eye, smiling honestly apologetically at Iwaizumi. “Pretty please?”

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa wasn’t wrong, and since he was new in town it couldn’t hurt to know at least someone. He nodded.

“Alright.”

Oikawa pumped his fist into the air. “Yes! Alright, I know exactly where to go! Follow me!” Oikawa said follow, but he actually meant stumble since he grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm once again and pulled him with him.

It didn’t take them long to reach a more populated area and Oikawa moved determined through the crowd, Iwaizumi apologizing to all the people he bumped into, until he stopped in front of a small, dim lit bar.

“Here we are.”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow, waiting for… something but nothing happened. “Well, this is disappointing.”

“Huh? Why?!” Oikawa leaned both hands against his hip, looking like a scolding mum.

“Well… You ran all the way here to show me”, Iwaizumi gestured at the rundown building, “this.”

“Tch, tch, tch.” Oikawa lifted his hand and moved his finger with every ‘tch’ back and forth. “First of all, don’t judge a book by its cover.” He then grabbed Iwaizumi again by the arm and pulled him inside.

“Secondly, this bar has the best drinks and is the cheapest, so it is the best for students.”

“Wait, you’re a student?” Iwaizumi looked alarmed. “How… how old are you?”

Oikawa burst out a laughter. “Don’t worry, legal drinking age.” He winked at him. Oikawa pulled him to a table back in the room were the light was even more dimmed.

“Okay, do you have a go to drink or do you wanna try something new?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi with such obvious flirtation, Iwaizumi made a face.

“I’ll just have beer.”

“Aw.” Oikawa pouted again, but turned around with a smile already back on his lips. At this time, there weren’t a lot of people at the bar and Oikawa came back rather fast with one glass and a bottle in his hands.

“One beer for you”, Oikawa sat down next to Iwaizumi handing him his bottle, “and one Hurricane for me.” He carefully placed his cocktail right before him, eyes glistening at the orange beverage.

“Huh. Suits you.” Iwaizumi mumbled which Oikawa didn’t even hear.

“So, uhm, a toast maybe?” Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi felt a small tuck in his chest. Weird.

“Okay. Bring it.”

Oikawa cleared his throat and raised his glass. “To being a number 10.”

Iwaizumi needed to force himself to keep a straight face and swallowed. “Uh-hu.” He nodded, clinked their drinks and took a sip.

“Not bad.” Iwaizumi was impressed. He took a look at the bottle, not recognizing the brand, and took another sip. Maybe this bar was more promising than he anticipated.

Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa who in contrast took a huge gulp of his drink, emptying it almost half way.

“Oi, oi. You alright?”

Oikawa nodded, making a face. “J-just… a little strong, I guess.” He coughed behind one hand and shook his head. “Haha… Sorry.” He scratched his cheek which made Iwaizumi just more concerned.

“You-“ – “So, tell me”, Oikawa interrupted, “how did you become such a good kisser?”

This question came out of nowhere and took Iwaizumi off guard. “What?”

“Y’know”, Oikawa played with the rim of his glass, “I don’t think you just become good at kissing, soooo…” he wiggled his eyebrows and Iwaizumi looked at nothing in particular to calm himself not to punch him.

“You’re right. I didn’t become such a good kisser overnight.” Iwaizumi left it at that, earning a disapproving look from Oikawa.

“C’mon! How many girlfriends did you have?” Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi’s arms, not unnoticed by Iwaizumi himself. “I mean, you look like someone who comes into the room and can get any girl he wants.” Oikawa smirked.

Iwaizumi gave him a long look. “Well, seems it doesn’t only work on girls.” He shrugged.

Oikawa lost his face and needed a couple of seconds to picked up courage again.

“Wh-what do you mean by that? Do you imply that… that… I…” Oikawa’s cheeks became really hot surprising himself but Iwaizumi, on the other hand, kind of enjoyed the face Oikawa was making.

“Yeah, I sure do.”

“I- I- …” Oikawa pouted, not really denying what Iwaizumi was saying, but he couldn’t admit to it either. So he took another sip from his drink.

“Even _if_ that was true I convinced you with my own charm, so we’re quit.” Oikawa looked satisfied by himself. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything and started drinking really slowly. Oikawa needed 3… 2… 1…

“Why don’t you say anything?!” Oikawa’s voice was louder than expected and he slapped one hand on his mouth. “Sorry.” He whispered.

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows together. “Hey, Oikawa, are y-“

“Answer me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. “I did charm you… Did I?!”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but see Oikawa as a little pouty child who was snatched away their candy. He sighed.

“Well, you see…”, he scratched his neck, “I… when you…” his face got a little hot and he picked at the label of his bottle. “When I kissed you the first time, I was…” his voice got lower, “I wasn’t really impressed.”

Oikawa inhaled a sharp breath. “What?!”

Iwaizumi leaned back into the bench. He should have had keep quiet or lie, he didn’t want this to get ugly.

“What would you have given me?”

Iwaizumi blinked. Oikawa was turned to him, leaning one arm at the table and his eyes dangerously glassy.

“I- I don’t k-“ – “Don’t give me that. Answer me.” Oikawa was all of the sudden way more direct and Iwaizumi didn’t know what to make of it.

After a moment of silent he rolled his eyes. “Okay. Maybe a 5.”

Taken aback, Oikawa had to let that sink in for a second. “You… what… no…” He shook his head maybe with too much force since he was getting a little dizzy.

“A-alright. Then how about the second time?”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a sip from his beer. “A 4.”

“Even lower?!” Oikawa couldn’t believe it. He never heard somebody telling him he was bad at kissing. This could be due to the fact that he didn’t kiss all that often.

“Then”, Oikawa formed a fist, gathering all his courage he had through the alcohol, “I want a rematch.”

“Rematch?” Iwaizumi didn’t believe what he just heard.

“Rematch, retake… call it whatever you want. A second… third chance or something like that.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “Listen, Oikawa, I’m sure you already noticed, but you’re drunk and I don’t want to-“ – “What did you think I was getting drunk for?”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes but still feeling the heat spreading from his neck to his face and ears. “I… You are pretty… pretty. And I never…” Oikawa hid his face behind his arms as he leaned over the table, so that Iwaizumi had to lean closer to hear what Oikawa said. “I never kissed a guy… and I didn’t know it feels so good.”

Now it was Iwaizumi’s turn to blush furiously. Fortunately, Oikawa didn’t look at him, so he had some time to collect himself. He cleared his throat and emptied his beer.

Oikawa peeked through his arms at Iwaizumi. “Do you find me repulsive now?”

“No! No.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Why should I? I mean, I was fully aware I was going to kiss at least one guy there.”

Oikawa bit his lips. “Do you like guys more than girls?”

Iwaizumi leaned back, swaying his head from left to right. “I’m not even exactly sure. I went out with many people and… I don’t know. I think… the most important part for me is the connection, y’know?”

Oikawa nodded but Iwaizumi doubted Oikawa truly understood what he was telling him. “So, no. I don’t find you repulsive. I was just… speechless.”

“Hehe, I made you speechless.” Oikawa giggled into his arm. He sat up straight again looking at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan”, he held up a hand when Iwaizumi just wanted to protest, “I am fully aware that I am drunk or at least tipsy, but”, Oikawa lowered his head, “do you will me do the honor for the next kiss?”

Iwaizumi slapped his hand on his face. ‘What the fuck is up with this dork?’ Iwaizumi shook his head, but a small laughter bubbled from his lips.

“Alright.”

Oikawa looked up, surprised his plea actually worked. “Really?”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “You’re buying me beer, I can you repay you at least something.”

Oikawa smiled the most genuine smile Iwaizumi saw in a human being. Maybe the beer was stronger than the ones he used to drink.

“Okay, so, uhm”, Iwaizumi started but Oikawa already scooted over to him and the next moment their faces were so close Iwaizumi could see the reddish cheeks even through the dim light. He swallowed.

When Oikawa leaned over, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa closed his eyes and when their lips touched, he closed his eyes as well.

At first, the kiss was a little sloppy. Oikawa was swaying even though he was sitting, so Iwaizumi put an arm around his waist to hold him steady making Oikawa sighing. Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi’s face with his hands, slowly stroking his cheeks.

When Oikawa got more confident he leaned in more, kissing Iwaizumi hungrily to which Iwaizumi grunted. He broke away just a bit and felt Oikawa’s breath on his lips.

“Slow. Steady.” He huffed, already a little breathless. Iwaizumi leaned in again, this time he took the reigns into his hands. He took his sweet time feeling Oikawa’s lips on his, brushing them ever so lightly against each other. Oikawa’s breath trembled through his nose and his hands loosened every other second.

When Iwaizumi got a good feel of Oikawa he pulled him closer by his waist, causing Oikawa to suck in some air. Iwaizumi had to smile. For a better position, Oikawa had put his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, completely leaning at him.

Iwaizumi started sucking at Oikawa’s upper lip, making Oikawa open his mouth slightly which Iwaizumi used at once. He slipped in the tip of his tongue, just feeling his way inside. Oikawa responded almost inexperienced. His tongue shot up to Iwaizumi, playing roughly with it, so that Iwaizumi had to pull back for a second. Oikawa winced.

“Take you time.” Iwaizumi hummed at Oikawa’s lips which still were open, waiting. Iwaizumi gave it another try. This time, Oikawa was way more cautious as he played with Iwaizumi tongue. They shared a passionate tongue kiss for a couple of minutes, until Iwaizumi pulled back again. He brushed over Oikawa’s lips with his own, giving him a kiss goodbye.

Iwaizumi leaned back, opening his eyes, whereas Oikawa let them closed for some more time. He licked over his lips still tasting Iwaizumi. He swallowed. When Oikawa was finally prepared to open his eyes again, he looked in two dark eyes which were watching him intently. His face heated up again and let go of Iwaizumi. His head suddenly way clearer.

“Uhm, well, okay.” Oikawa was fully aware of what just happened, and it was more embarrassing than anything he ever did. Ever.

“I… I think I’ll go to the bathroom real quick.”

Oikawa leaned on the table when he stood up and after just one step he already regretted getting up this fast, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself even further in front of Iwaizumi, so he clenched his teeth and tried his best to walk straight.

Time seemed to have flown by, judging by the crowd that had built inside the bar and Oikawa had to push through people to get to the bathroom. The door was already in sight, when he lost his foothold. Apparently, someone had good reflexes and grabbed his arm in time.

“Hey! You okay, pal?”

Oikawa shook his head to shake the sudden dizziness. “Ye-yeah. Thanks. Just tripped.” He wanted to pull away from the grip but instead it tightened around his arm.

“How about I accompany you outside?” The voice sounded way too sweet and heavy with alcohol.

Oikawa shook his head firmly. “No, thanks.” He tried again getting away from the other person but to no prevail. “Listen… Just let me go.”

The other person huffed. “Just be a good bo-“

“Is there a problem? He is with me.” A strong arm wrapped around his waistline, pulling Oikawa close to himself. He had no problem pushing the other hand away. Oikawa looked up and saw Iwaizumi glaring at the other person whom Oikawa didn’t pay any heed.

“Iwa-chan… What?”

Iwaizumi broke his gaze and his eyes became soft when they met Oikawa’s eyes. “You didn’t seem really steady. Was I that good?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

Oikawa was speechless. How can someone be so smooth? The other person long forgotten, Oikawa got a hold on Iwaizumi who carefully pulled him with him and Oikawa welcomed the cold air when they were outside.

“I’m sorry, you wanted to go to the bathroom, but I thought… y’know, fresh air seemed to be better.” Iwaizumi said when he propped Oikawa against a nearby wall.

Oikawa chuckled, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Wh-what? Is everything okay?” Iwaizumi leaned down to Oikawa trying to see his face.

“E’thin’s fine.” Oikawa mumbled into his hands. His heart wouldn’t stop beating and he had to calm himself. This is bad.

Iwaizumi, still concerned, tried to pry his hands away. “Apparently not.” His voice was quiet only for Oikawa to hear. So, Oikawa spread his finger just a little to look at Iwaizumi. He knew his face was bright red and his voice didn’t exactly do what it’s supposed to do.

“I think… I think I need some more practice.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes were rivet on Oikawa’s face. His cheeks started to burn. He was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
